


Into the Dark

by mneiai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: It didn't start out physical. Metalphysical, maybe.





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing as I try to experiment with this ship.
> 
> Written on my phone so there may be a few weird typos.

It didn't start out physical. Metalphysical, maybe, with Umbric's power constantly reaching for Anduin, rubbing against him like a great cat marking its space. 

It happened mostly when the Lightforged were there, which despite Anduin's attempts to keep the groups apart happened more than he'd like. It started when Turalyon got too familiar during a meeting, reminding Anduin of his connection to his namesake, his grandfather, his father, all the while his Light sliding around Anduin. It had felt like the awkward hug of one of the older nobles, meant in good faith but not entirely welcome. Anduin had extracted himself from the touch, and conversation, quickly, and as soon as he did had felt Umbric's seeking power, checking him over as if fearful the Lightforged had done something to him. That, Anduin didn't find quite so oppressive, and he allowed it.

He hadn't thought it would become a Thing. That Umbric would envelope him in cool, soft Shadow as soon as a Lightforged got too close. At first it seemed to have been instinctive, but then the touches became...more. Became strengthening during late night meetings, became comforting as he looked through reports of their loses, became company when even surrounded Anduin sometimes felt so alone.

It was inevitable that he started giving something back, little swipes of his own power, carefully shifted to the side of Shadow so as not to cause discomfort to the Void Elf. They created their own language of gestures and feelings, communicating silently in rooms full of oblivious onlookers.

Mostly oblivious. Velen watched with blank eyes, sadness growing in them that Anduin couldn't quite place. Alleria watched with amusement and approval. The Lightforged watched with suspicion, aware that Something was happening, that the aura around the King darkened every time they met, but not knowing why.

Anduin started dismissing the guards when it was just the two of them, so that Umbric could touch him with his actual hands, could slide his lips across Anduin's soft, scarred skin. His first time was through a Void portal to a posh bedroom Umbric kept just outside of their reality. Time moved so much faster there and a whole day slipped by in pleasure before Anduin returned to his own bedroom, minutes later.

It wasn't until much later that he realized such an affair would have consequences. 

The first time he cast a major Light spell made him feel like he was burning, his soul screaming in pain as it tried to purify the Void that had sunk it's talons in too deep. The first time he'd tried dating, a pretty noble girl who would make a decent Queen, she ended up dead, mysteriously, horrifically. He'd known, from the darkness flickering around her body, that there could be only one cause, but he still didn't know if it was conscious or not. 

And Anduin was finding, as the days went by, that he cared less and less if it was. He taunted Umbric, flirting with Lightforged, with Paladins, just to feel that tight grip, those unseen claws digging into him, reminding him. He stopped caring about the strange, Void-tinged murders of his enemies and too-familiar allies. 

He'd sink into Umbric's arms, their powers entwining, eyes glowing darkly, and forget there was ever a time he believed in the Light.


End file.
